


Camp Yorktown- Counselor Training

by orphan_account



Series: Camp Yorktown [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arts camp, Camp Counselor AU, Everyone hates Lee, F/M, I know how to tag, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Summer Camp AU, Their irl kids are their campers in the AU, but it's very slight, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Alexander, you’ll be teaching debate with Thomas, and writing with James Madison,” Washington said, obviously not for the first time. He continued, “I’ll tell you your weekly schedules later this week, after staff training is done. Laurens, you’ll be teaching art with Theo when she’s free, and alone when she’s not.” This went on until everyone knew who was doing what and with whom, and when the speech was done the new staff of Camp Yorktown was free to get to know each other. Or, as Alex thought of it, try not to embarrass himself in front of the cute freckled boy.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak French. Alexander, John, and Lafayette do. Google translate does not know how to work properly. Thus, if you see any text that is underlined it is French. That is all.
> 
> I hope you like this story!

 

                The room was a light beige, the windowsills painted a faded grayish blue, and everyone inside looked… prepared. Shit. He quickly counted in his head and, per his calculations, he was only person they were waiting for. Which meant that everyone was staring directly at him, including the man who he assumed could snap his wrist by barely using half his strength. That had to be Washington. He cleared his throat and Alex jumped slightly, looking up at him.

                “Hey- um. Hello. Sorry I’m late, my flight got delayed, uh… I’m Alexander,” he stuttered, looking away.

                “It’s fine, son-” Alexander tensed at the word “-We were just waiting for you to start the meeting. I’m George, this is my wife Martha, and this is Marie, Gilbert, or Lafayette- your pick; Hercules; John; Theodosia or Theo; Theodosia’s boyfriend Aaron Burr, who is going to be making food and being the nurse; Charles Lee, my second in command; Thomas Jefferson, but most people call him Jefferson; James Madison; and the Schuyler girls, Angelica and Eliza.” George pointed to everyone as he named them, and Alexander knew he’d never be able to remember anyone’s names. How Washington did it after knowing them for a few hours at most Alexander would never understand, but as he looked around it was fairly clear who he could be friends with.

                The man in the fuchsia coat- Jefferson, Alex thought- looked like somebody who had very strong opinions. And very wrong ones. His facial expression was that of unwavering cockiness, and he stood as if he owned the world. Another person, with a million names, who looked exactly like Jefferson but with a bun looked kinder, softer. He stood with a noble air, yet he looked at everyone in the place with respect. There was a tall and muscular man standing beside him, but despite his body size he probably couldn’t hurt a fly. ‘Hercules,’ Alex’s brain supplied, and damn it if he didn’t fit his name.

                A cute boy stood a few feet away, but Alexander couldn’t quite remember his name. A few more people whose names Alex couldn’t place, and then there were the Schuyler sisters. The oldest of the two stood with the same sort of nobility as the million-named man, but the younger just looked kind, and caring.

                And then Washington cleared his throat again.

                Alex was forced out of his thoughts, feeling a surge of anxiety at the fact that he’d basically zoned out again. He looked up at his new boss nervously, worried about what he’d say, but somehow nothing happened.

                “Alexander, you’ll be teaching debate with Thomas, and writing with James Madison,” Washington said, obviously not for the first time. He continued, “I’ll tell you your weekly schedules later this week, after staff training is done. Laurens, you’ll be teaching art with Theo when she’s free, and alone when she’s not.” This went on until everyone knew who was doing what and with whom, and when the speech was done the new staff of Camp Yorktown was free to get to know each other. Or, as Alex thought of it, try not to embarrass himself in front of the cute freckled boy.

                They all went off to the waterfront, where everyone began talking amongst themselves, but Alex was frightened. He’d went along with the group, of course, but he wasn’t used to introducing himself. Everyone else seemed so comfortable among each other, but he’d never had a group of friends before. Back at home he was ahead of all the other students, which made them shut him out. He had a single mother that could barely support the two of them, but all his teachers loved him.  This led everyone else to believe he was cheating his way into getting higher marks and better scores, and thus people just mutually agreed to not talk to him.

                When his mother died, he was left alone, and when was finally sent to America he didn’t know how to talk to people- he’d never learned. He finished school at seventeen, two years after being sent to New York. And when he became a legal adult he was sent out of the foster family, and this was the only place that he thought he could find a job, and maybe somebody to talk to for once. But he’d learned to stay away from people, and it seemed he was unable to break the habit.

                He started tapping his fingers on his leg subconsciously, and his eyes seemed to go out of focus. He blinked every few seconds just to make sure he could actually see something, and suddenly this entire job seemed like a mistake. The only other person who was alone was that strange man who Alexander couldn’t quite place. He’d just looked so… changeable. He walked over, fingers still tapping absentmindedly.

                “Excuse me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?” He asked, amused at his own rhyme.

                Burr flipped around quickly, then relaxed when he saw Alexander. “Congratulations. You’ve found me,” he said, his tone not so much cold as plain.

                “Sorry to bother you,” Alex replied quickly. “Just… I don’t really know anybody here, so, um…”

                Aaron shrugged. “You’re not bothering me. And nobody here knew each other last year, but look at them now. Just go talk to someone. It’s not that hard.”

                Alexander looked at him as if he was insane. Sure, for some people talking wasn’t hard, but for someone who grew up like he did… he could probably learn rocket science faster than he could learn to not get nervous around people. He was about to say something when three people- cute freckled boy, Hercules, and the bun- wearing Thomas Jefferson look-alike walked by his side, and Aaron whisked away.

                 Freckles and not Hercules were speaking in rapid-fire French, while Hercules groaned loudly, trying to get them to switch back to English. Alexander grinned- this was his chance.

                “Well that’s where you’re wrong John, I personally think that Thomas is far more dramatic than your dear friend, and I genuinely do not see why I was not placed in the class with him.”

                Alex turned and jumped in before John could respond. “That may be true, but from what I’ve seen Thomas is the epitome of drama. Which means that if he were placed in the class and somebody told him to say, act like an asshole, he wouldn’t be acting at all. And that would be a problem because he wouldn’t be able to teach any of the kids.” 

                Freckles burst out laughing, as did the other man. Hercules was still confused, and sent the three of them a playful glare.

                The French- speaking Jefferson spoke first, “So, I see Alexander here also speaks French. Washington’s introduction was too short, I think. I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier du Lafayette… But you can just call me Laf,” he said, smirking slightly at the temporary panic on Alexander’s face. “The American is called Hercules, and the other one, who also speaks our dominant language is John.”

                John. Lafayette. Hercules. Alexander could work with that. He smiled brightly, thinking that maybe he finally had a chance to find some friends.

                “Clearly you already know my name, so there’s really no point for me to introduce myself. Um… I’m not that interesting, and I’m also not very good at making friends but apparently I can be funny sometimes and I can help you two annoy Hercules, so…” Alexander trailed off, looking at the three of them hopefully.

                 John smiled at him. “If you’re going to ask if you can be our friend, yes, you can. I’m not quite sure why you find that necessary, seeing as we’re not in middle school anymore but hey, you do you,” he said, giggling softly.

                Alexander blushed deeply and looked down. “I’ve just never had a group of friends before,” he muttered, but the response he received was certainly not the one he’d been expecting.

                When he finally looked back up he was met with Hercules’ voice telling him that they would love to be his friends, along with a quick sideways glare at John. Alex found himself unable to hold back a smile, and he walked over to a few chairs with his new friends, where they all sat down and began to talk.

**

                A short while later Charles Lee came around to tell everyone which cabins they’d be staying in, and the whole group gathered around to listen. Angelica was to be put with Theodosia, and Eliza was with Martha. Alex was with Hercules- they both exchanged a grin at that- and John with Lafayette- more grinning. Thomas Jefferson was to be with James Madison, and Aaron was to be with George. Alexander was unable to decide why George and Martha wanted to sleep in cabins when they were very much able to stay in private rooms as Lee did, but decided not to bring it up.

                As soon as Charles was finished everyone got up and went to their respective cabins, and Alexander was happier than he’d been in a long time, chatting and laughing with his new friends. He just hoped that nothing would go wrong, as it so often did.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Goodnight! (And a Note)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! It's been over a month! I should really apologize...  
> Basically, school has been really stressing me out. All of my classes are at the highest level possible, and my parents don't allow me any grade below 90. I also just got into the school musical, How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, and we have rehearsals 24/7. I'm auditioning for another play called Nighthawks in less than a week.   
> Basically, I'm really sorry, but I swear I will update!  
> I'll try to get on a weekly schedule from now on. Feel free to yell at me in the comments if I don't.  
> This one is really short but I felt like I needed to get something out, and the ending is kind of fitting. That's all!

               Alexander, John, Hercules, and Lafayette were up until late that night, talking and laughing amongst themselves. The rest of the staff was tired from the long day, and had managed to fall asleep without too much trouble, but the new friends found it hard to do so, all for different reasons.

               Alexander had gotten used to having under six hours a night from high school, always finding it necessary to stay up to study or do work. Whenever he finished one assignment he’d find another to start, and he had yet to occur any problems that caffeine couldn’t solve, so he continued. Besides, coffee was his favorite drink- after about three or four sugars, depending on the day. His teachers warned him of the dangers of sleep deprivation- increased risk of heart disease, etc. It wasn’t as though he didn’t know what could happen, it was more so that he didn’t care. Up until then he had nobody. His parents? Gone. Brother? Ran off. Friends? Nonexistent. The only thing that Alex had to live for was himself, but that meant that even if he died nobody would particularly mind. Alexander didn't truly believe that there would be a life after death, and that led him to thinking that once he died that was it. He wouldn't feel any remorse for not living his life to the fullest because, well, he would feel nothing at all. He wasn’t about to go out and end his own life, because he didn’t see any reason to, but he didn’t particularly see one for staying alive either. In short, he didn’t sleep because, in his eyes, he didn’t need to- if he got a heart attack, if he got diabetes, his life would be in danger, yes, but it didn’t matter because to Alexander his life didn’t matter. And if not sleeping gave him a chance to at least do something better... if his high school achievements allowed him to become something better then he would finally have a reason to stay alive. Not a person, like the storybooks say. No, something far better. Alexander was hoping for a legacy. Until then though... Well, until then nothing really mattered.

                John’s case was similar to Alexander’s, but not quite the same. He had three siblings, two of which were younger than him. Because of this he stayed up to care for them when his parents weren’t around, which happened fairly often. Martha, his older sister, would also help occasionally, but she was a perfectionist, and found maintaining her status as top performer in her class more important than her family. The combined forces of John’s family acting against him resulted in him never being able to start anything until late at night, and thus never finishing until past midnight. Because of this he almost never slept, and that habit carried on into the summer. He tried to catch up on lost time, but it was often to no avail. He hoped that with the set wake up and lights out times at camp he could get a bit better though.

                For Lafayette it was simply the jetlag that came with living in France for his entire life, while for Hercules it was the fact that now all his friends were up, and he wasn’t about to leave the conversation just because he was tired.

                When they finally resided back to their own beds, Hercules was the most tired of the group, and fell right asleep. The rest of the four followed shortly after, and were surprised when after what felt like a moment they heard the clanging of an old bell calling them to get up for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me through this mess.  
> I promise you'll get better quality soon.  
> Love you all, and DFTBA!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't forget Peggy! But she is the youngest, so she will be a leader in training rather than a counselor. She'll show up. Please please comment, it means the world to me! Like just a few words it makes my day ♥
> 
> Also hmu on tumblr @iwilldevourthebodies and @rentandhamandwickedandlesmis


End file.
